


Самый отпетый мошенник

by riu_black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riu_black/pseuds/riu_black
Summary: Несколько строк о резком пламени и чернявой душе Жреца.





	Самый отпетый мошенник

Самый отпетый мошенник,  
Вор и убийца спокойствия,  
Родине ты изменник,  
И путь тебе в дальнии странствия,

Где своим холодом резким  
Пламя плоть твою отогреет,  
Душу чернявую выбелит  
И выбросит мусор, после потери которого ты почувствуешь себя необычайно живым.

Сохрани это ощущение  
В голове, мясе, костях,  
Ведь Старец предрек тебе становление  
Жрецом Свободы, навеки запутанного в сетях.


End file.
